memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Garth of Izar (mirror)
In the mirror universe, Kelvar Leonard Garth, better known as Garth of Izar, was a officer in the Imperial Starfleet of the Terran Empire during the 23rd century. Biography Early life and career Garth was born on in 2208. ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}; ) Garth's victory at the was one of the most famous in the history of the Empire. ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) One of Captain Garth's early proteges was , who, immediately following his graduation from in 2254, used his mentor's influence to arrange an assignment on board the . ( ) ''Star Trek: Mirror Universe Following 's successful takeover of the in 2267, Garth was one of many officers to send him a congratulatory message. By 2269, Garth had been promoted to Grand Admiral. That year, Empress Hoshi Sato III ordered him to promote Spock to admiral in recognition of his actions in the Tellun system, destroying the rampaging and the capture of a Romulan Bird-of-Prey. Inviting Spock to a lavish ceremony in his honor on , Garth correctly deduced that his rise to power was the result of an alien weapon which he had taken from his predecessor Captain James T. Kirk. Using the shape-shifting techniques that he had learned on many years before, Garth hoped to beam onto the ''Enterprise in Spock's form and claim the weapon for himself. He would then use it to kill Spock and his wife before turning it against the Empress and declaring himself Emperor. However, Spock - having learned of Garth's ability from Kirk's records - anticipated this move, developing a chess-related code, which foiled Garth's attempt. Infuriated, Garth opened a channel to his flagship, the , to destroy the Enterprise. However, Marlena killed him using the Tantalus field before he could give that order. His mistress suffered the same fate almost immediately afterwards. Garth's successor as Grand Admiral was of the , who served in that position until being killed by Spock in 2277. ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) ''Through a Glass, Darkly'' Imperial Regime In the early 2250s, Captain Garth managed to take over the resistance and led his fleet to seize control of the Terran Empire, managing to catch Starfleet's department of Strategic Operations by surprise. Garth successfully overthrew Emperor Stephane Louvin and became the first Terran Emperor who was not born on . After becoming Emperor, Garth was approached by representatives of Grand Nagus Azark, who made a deal with him to maintain 's status as a vassal planet, similar to the deal they had made with Louvin. In 2255, following the Empire's subjugation of and the establishment of a colonial government headed by Elthur of , Emperor Garth issued a clear and concise edict to the new governor ordering him to squeeze as much wealth out of Bajor as possible. In 2266, Garth was killed in a Senatorial coup, as the members of the Imperial Senate were worried that the triggerhappy ex-starship captain would be too quick to engage the new Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. The Senators showed their respect for Garth, who had lived like a Caesar, by killing him like a Caesar. About a dozen of them joined in stabbing him to death on the Senate floor, prompting him to die with a grim smirk on his face. Following his death, Garth was succeeded as Emperor by . ( ) Connections | years=Early 2250s – 2266}} category:Mirror universe characters Category:2208 births Category:2269 deaths category:Humans Category:Humans (23rd century) category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:Imperial Starfleet admirals Category:Political leaders